Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode (LED) has many features of low power consumption, long lifetime, high reliability, and the like, so that as an LED light emitting device which emits white light by combining a blue LED and a phosphor is put to practical use, the LED is widely used for various purposes in various kinds of lights, a light source for backlight, and the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-146898 discloses a chip size package (CSP) type light emitting device. In the CSP type light emitting device, a light emitting element (LED) is directly covered with a light reflecting resin or the like, so that a small and thin light emitting device can be formed. The light emitting device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-146898 includes a semiconductor layer, a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode, a p-side wiring layer and an n-side wiring layer, and an insulating layer for insulating each wiring layer, and each of the wiring layers is exposed as an external terminal from each surface of the insulating layers. In addition, according to a disclosed configuration, a light emission surface (first surface) is inclined with respect to a mounting surface (third surface) in the light emitting device, so that in a case where the mounting surface is a horizontal surface, light is emitted obliquely upward.